Confessions of a High School Girl
by Sibeny
Summary: Serenity's dairy from her juinior year of HS. SetoxSerenity MalikxOC Rating may go up.
1. 1

**Confessions Of A High School Girl**

**By Sibeny**

**A/N: Okay this is a dairy of Serenity's high school life. Enjoy! **

_**September 04, 2003**_

_Today was my first day at Domino High School!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am a junior. I transferred from Tokyo High School. I hung around with Joey and his friends when I could. I met my first high school crush today!!!!!!!!!! His name is Seto Kaiba. Everybody says he's a bastard but I don't think he is. I just hope I'm right._

**_September 10, 2003_**

_Sorry I haven't wrote in a while I was busy hanging out with some of my new friends. That's right, I have friends!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its so different from being lonely all the time. Also I've been joining clubs. I have no clue why but I joined the Dueling Club. I have no clue how to duel. I guess I'll have to get Joey, Yugi and Mai to teach me. Oh wait now I remember why I joined. To be with Seto Kaiba!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_September 19, 2003_**

_Sorry I just can't get used to this dairy thing. I have three really good friends their names are Rei, Seoling and Kinara. We went out to the mall today!!!!!!!!!! Also I met Rei's boyfriend Malik. By the way he acts know you would never suspect he was an evil psycho trying to take over the world using duel monsters. -_-||| I had a couple conversations with Seto. That's only because he's a really good friend of Rei's. So good night dairy and hope I'll write in you soon._

**Okay should I continue? Or should I quit? Should I just make it dairy entries or should I also include some non dairy scenes? Please R&R! **


	2. 2

**Confessions of a High School Girl**

**By Sibeny**

**Chapter numeral duex **

A/N: he he Sorry for the long absence. I got to caught up in skool work. ^-^''''' Well I hope you will still read this story. numeral deux means number 2 in French. I'm not going to switch dairy to diary from the first chappie. Soooooooooooooooooooooooo on with the fic ::turns down the lights and puts on the camera:: Enjoy!!!!!

_September 28, 2003_

_Well sorry for not writing, its that soooooooooooooo much has been going on! Well first, Malik and Rei got suspended, for snogging in the bushes. Well that means I wont be talking to Seto for a while. :( There stupid raging teen hormones. But get this, they're not grounded, punished or anything. They only got yelled at. Isis and Rei's mom trust them so much they're still allowed in each others room. Alone. If that was me, my mom and brother would kill the guy I was dating and then I wouldn't be able to date until I was married. Well they probably haven't tried anything. Well I got kicked out of dueling club. I wasn't qualified enough. Well Seoling and Kinara are still in school with me. Kinara almost got suspended for hurting the class weirdo, Shmean. I swear he's stalking me! He was in school with me at Tokyo Junior High. Well I'll write again soon. _

_ --Serenity_

_September 30,2003_

_OHMIGOD!!!!! OHMIGOD!!!!!!! OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I went to a formal dinner party that Rei invited me to. Happened to be Seto's. Well we talked and stuff. I almost died when he asked me to come over some time. Turns out Joey happened to say I needed a job, preferably a babysitting job. So I got hired to babysit Mokuba. So he just didn't want me to come over for the sake of going over. Well if I accept the job, I get to see Seto everyday!!! But the highlight of the dinner was when Malik proposed to Rei. I almost choked. I was sitting right next to Rei. So I heard everything. It is kinda sickening hearing a guy that wanted to take over the world using cards saying,_

_"Rei, my sunshine, my light, my everything. I wish that you would spend the rest of our lives together. Will you honor me and become my bride?" _

_Of coarse she said yes. Then they shared a passionate kiss. I wanted to puke. If only it was me and Seto. Kinara was also there. She was happy. So was Seoling. Come to think of it, there was too many people there. I don't think Seto invited a lot of them. I think Rei invited everyone. Seto looked disappointed when Marik proposed. I think Seto might still like Rei. I finally found out they dated once. If Seto looks for people like Rei, then I will never date him. He probably thinks I smell, and he probably thinks I'm ugly. Well now I know Seto will not go after Rei, soooooooooooooo I actually have a chance!!!! _

_ --"the person who has a bigger chance with Seto Kaiba as of now" Serenity _

_October 1, 2003 _

_I found out when Rei and Malik are getting married. In two years. I'll just get out of high school when they tie the knot. I know Malik won't be going to Rei's house after school for a while and vice-versa. Rei's mom found out about the engagement and she flipped. The only place Rei's allowed to go is to Seto's house for work and she can go to school. What's even worse is that her dad found out. Lets just say that Rei's dad never liked Malik much, and he now hates him. Isis was surprised that Malik was actually in love with Rei. It was Rishid who went off on him. Telling him he was taking things too soon. Malik only got a light punishment. He could go anywhere accept to Seto's house and Rei's house. They're both very depressed. Well Rei is __seriously depressed. She can't use her phone. Seoling had to go on holiday to London, and Kinara actually got suspended. All she did was beat up a kid that called Rei a whore. My brother has such a big mouth, he told everyone what happened at the dinner party. I think Malik might be planning to kill him. Well Rei had to get her schedule changed so her mom could make sure she didn't have contact with Malik. I think the adults are being to harsh on them._

_ --Serenity_

_October 1, 2003 (again)_

_Rei's mom let her use the phone! She can only call girls and Seto though. We were on three way calling. I almost died when I heard Seto's voice on the other line. Rei sounded really depressed though. Here is a transcript of our phone conversation:_

_......................................................................................._

_Me: Hello, Serenity speaking._

_Rei: Hey, it's Rei._

_Seto: ..._

_Rei: Seto say something._

_Seto: ummmm Hi._

_Rei: Can you call Malik? I want to talk to him. Please I'll do anything if you do!_

_Seto: Why didn't you ask me to call him?_

_Rei: Cuz, you would say, "Hi it's Seto, can we speak to Malik?" Then whoever answers the phone will ask who is we? Then you would say Seto, Rei, and Serenity. Then they would hang up on you._

_Seto: I wouldn't do that._

_Rei: Yes you would._

_Me: Don't fight. I'll call, what should I say?_

_Rei: Say something like, ummmm... you needed help on a school report._

_Me: Ok._

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Isis: Hello?_

_Me: Hi, Isis!_

_Isis: Hey Serenity! How are you doing?_

_Me: I'm fine! Can I talk to Malik?_

_Isis: Why would you want to talk to him?_

_Me: I have a project that's due soon, and I need his help._

_Isis: Hi Seto! Hey Rei!_

_Seto: Hello Isis._

_Isis: Rei answer me! I know you're on here. I miss you._

_Rei: Hey Isis._

_Isis: Why don't you come over anymore? Did you break up with Malik? Are you ill? Do you need help? _

_Rei: I want to come over so badly but my mum and dad wont let me._

_Isis: ::in background:: Sis, who're talkin' to?_

_Isis: ::to Malik:: Seto, Serenity, Rei._

_Malik: ::picks up spare phone:: Rei?_

_Rei: Yeah?_

_Malik: I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Rei: SO DO I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Isis: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_

_Malik: Sis, would you mind getting off the phone?_

_Isis: Ok, good bye!_

_Everybody: Bye!_

_Malik: Rei?_

_Rei: Yes?_

_Malik: Do you still like me?_

_Rei: Why wouldn't I?_

_Malik: Rei, I love you._

_Rei: I love you too._

_Seto: Arrrrgggggg, I hate sappy stuff._

_Serenity: Seto, I'm surprised at you! You should respect other people when they express themselves! Especially if their in love! _

_Seto: humph._

_Rei: Oh. My. God. You just told Seto Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp, off! I never knew you had it in you! _

_Malik: You've been hanging around Rei too much if you can do that to a person so high in __authority__! You know he could sue you and your family into poverty._

_Serenity: Gulp._

_Rei: But Seto wouldn't do that. Right?_

_Seto: Yes, Yes I would._

_Rei: SETO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_Seto: But I wouldn't do it to her._

_Malik: Oh. Why not?_

_Seto: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no reason._

_Rei: Oh I get it!_

_Seto: What do you get?_

_Rei: You like Serenity!_

_Me, Seto, and Malik: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Rei: Seto and Serenity sleeping in a bed, S-H-A-G-G-I-N-G! First comes birth then comes marriage! Here comes Seto with a baby carriage! But that's not all, that's not all they're baby drinks alcohol! _

_Seto & Me: ::splutters::_

_Malik: Can I come to your wedding? Huh Huh Can I?_

_Seto: No._

_Rei: Soooooooooooooo, there's gonna be a wedding? When?_

_Seto: I never said there's gonna be a wedding._

_Malik: Shall I quote?_

_Rei: Oui, Si, Hai, YES!_

_Malik: To Quote: Me- Can I come to your wedding? Huh Huh Can I? You- No._

_Seto: So?_

_Malik: You are implying that there is going to be a wedding. So therefore can I go?_

_Seto hangs up._

_Me: He hung up._

_Malik: So did Rei, he probably called her, he usually calls around this time. So can I come to the wedding?_

_Me: I don't think there's going to be a wedding. So when are you and Rei getting married again?_

_Malik: The way things are going, never. But if things get settled in two years. _

_Me: I hope things go as planned._

_Malik: Me too. Hold on I have another call._

_Me: Ok._

_Five minute interlude. _

_Malik: I have to go Bakura wants to talk to Isis. Probably phone sex. Bye, say Hi to Rei, for me._

_Serenity: Ok bye!_

_Phone goes dead._

_......................................................................................._

_Phew that was long. Well I'll right again soon._

_ --Mrs. Serenity Kaiba_

**A/N²: Well finished! Do you like it? Should I stop and give up? Flames will be used to burn math work. I hate skool. **

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _or else!_**


	3. 3

**Confessions of a High School Girl**

**By: Sibeny **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Yay!!!!!!! Finally got chapter 3 out! I would've updated sooner but my computer crashed. Damn Sassor Worm. I kind of got bored with this story after a while, and stopped writing. I had another story planned out and typed but my computer crashed. Well I'll stop blabbering and start writing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YGO do you think the boys would have shirts?**

** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_October 3, 2003_

_ If I don't kill my brother, I wonder who will. Probably Seto, Rei, or Malik. Defiantly Malik. Turns out Joey was listening on my conversation, and told Tristan who told Duke who told Yugi who told his grandpa who told one of Mrs. Akiyama's friends who told Mrs. Akiyama, who is Rei's mom. And now I think Malik is outside my kitchen window waiting to strike. Oh no! I just herd a crash and some screams. I'll be right back._

_October 3, 2003 (again)_

_ Good. It was just a stray cat. Someone called while I was away. Probably Duke or Tristan. But then I looked at the number and it wasn't anyone's I knew. So I decided to call back, and it was none other than... SETO KAIBA'S PERSONAL PHONE NUMBER!!!!!!!!!!!! I almost died when I heard his name. He knew it was me. Then I heard a scream coming from his phone line. Turns out that Mokuba's afraid of spiders. Okay so I asked him why he called me and he said that he had a problem. Omigod, Seto Kaiba has a problem. Okay, so being the good natured person that I am I decided to help him. As long as Joey didn't find out. I checked all the phones good no one listening. Guess What, It's transcript time:_

_I will refer to Me as ummm Me and Seto as Him._

_Me: So what's your problem?_

_Him: It's with Rei. She wont talk to anyone._

_Me: No one?_

_Him: Yes, no one. Not even her mom. She wont talk to me. _

_Me: Have you tried calling her?_

_Him: Her phones dead. Her mom told me to figure out how to talk to her, but I can't figure out how to get her to talk._

_Me: How about Malik? He should work._

_Him: I never thought of that, Seren, your a genius! If we weren't on the phone I would kiss you. Ummm, do you want to come with me to get them back together?_

_Me: Sure._

_Him: I'll pick you up at around 7ish. Bye._

_Me: Bye._

_END_

_ OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD!!! He said he would kiss me! And he called me by my nickname! I write more soon got to get ready. _

_Write later,_

_ Serenity Wheeler Kaiba_

_October 4, 2003_

_ It worked! Rei has spoken. I guess she really needed to see him. I just realized how perfect they are for each other. When they saw each other, they hugged than they shared a kiss. So sweet. Then they talked, well it was more of Malik talking Rei was crying. I wish me and Seto were like that. He'd be my knight in shining armor. When I got home, I asked Joey what love is like. He said I shouldn't care about stuff like that right now. Then I asked my mom. She said that it's a wonderful feeling, that makes you happy and also kind of sad at times. I wonder how Malik and Rei feel. They must be in love. I told my mom about them. She said that I shouldn't hang out with them. I think that Seto doesn't like them together. When they kissed I looked over at him and saw that he had a sad look on his face, maybe pain deep down inside. _

_ So being my nosey self I called Rei._

_Rei: Hi Seren!!!! How are you?_

_Me: I'm fine. What about you?_

_Rei: Eternally happy. So what do ya wanna talk about?_

_Me: Seto._

_Rei: Seto? You like him or sumthin'?_

_Me: Well, yeah._

_Rei: I knew it! See Malik I told ya she like Seto!_

_Me: Malik's there?_

_Malik (Him): Yeah. So you like him?_

_Me: Well, yeah._

_Rei: Malik, pay up!!!_

_Malik: I don't have any cash right now._

_Rei: Oh, okay Ducky-chan!_

_Me: Ducky-chan? (Then I started laughing like mad, for about five minutes.)_

_Rei: Cute name, isn't it?_

_Me: Way too cute._

_Rei: Nothing's too cute for my Malik._

_Rei: Okay, maybe it's too cute. So what should I call you then?_

_Him: What about just my name?_

_Rei: Okay, just my name._

_Him: I mean Malik._

_Rei: Okay._

_Me: Malik, I want to talk to Rei, you know, just me and her._

_Him: Okay. Anyway Isis will want me home soon. So I should leave._

_Rei: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Terrance. _

_Him: What did you call me?_

_Rei: Nothing. Serenity do you want me to come over?_

_Me: Sure. Joey just left. So it should be safe._

_Rei: Okay! I'll be right over. Terrance, do you need a ride home?_

_Him: Yeah. Stop calling me that!_

_Rei: Okay let me drive Malik home then I'll come right over._

_Me: Okay, bye._

_Rei and Malik: Bye._

_END TRANSCRIPT_

_She'll be over in like 20 mins. I have to get ready. Talk Later,_

_ Serenity, Friend of a Crazy Psycho and Terrance a.k.a. Ducky-chan_

**A/N²: Okay another chapter done! I couldn't help but put a reference to the stupid American dubbers. Terrance, ha ha ha ha. Okay R&R, because it makes me feel really special.**


End file.
